Chastity Belts Are For Idiots
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Who ever said a little underage unadluterated fun was a bad thing? Besides Chastity belts are for idiots. 24 Hikaru and Kaoru drabbles. WARNING: Twincest/Yaoi/lemony situations. Please read and review!
1. Wrong Side Of The Bed

Oh my gosh you all are going to love me!! I just thought of something rather amazing ^__^ I am going to do twenty-four amazing drabbles on our favorite set of twins…THE HITACHIIN BROTHERS!! I hope you'll read, review, and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the Ouran High School Host club T.T

**Bold: Hikaru POV**

_**Bold/Italics: Kaoru POV**_

* * *

Chapter One: Wrong Side Of The Bed

_**I can't help it; I am officially mesmerized by the sight of his gorgeous sleeping features. Light reddish brown hair splayed across the soft pillow underneath his head, golden eyes concealed by delicate lids and feathered lashes, a light blush gracing his beautifully formed cheeks, and luscious pouted lips begging to be kissed. He is absolute perfection even if the world calls me vain. Hikaru, although we are twins, is not me. He is different and just as he should be. **_

_**I can't exactly remember when I had started watching my twin like this; it sort of just happened. I recall waking at the sound of my alarm gong off and then flipping over onto my side. Preparing to reach for my phone I stopped myself at the feel of hands tightening around my waist. I had looked down and there was my brother gently grasping onto me; moaning slightly. My face heating up I reached over softly to brush a stray hair out of his face. Eyes shooting open Hikaru stared at me rather confused.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Hikaru yawned cocking an eyebrow.**_

"_**NOTHING!" I exclaimed turning away from his obscured gaze.**_

"_**Kaoru…" Hikaru had begun taking my chin into his fingertips.**_

"_**SHIT!" I gasped glancing to the ringing phone on our bedside table.**_

"_**Don't worry about it." Hikaru smiled devilishly pulling me under the covers with him.**_

"_**Hikaru…"I moaned as he kissed my jaw line agonizingly slow.**_

"_**Guess you just so happened to be on the wrong side of the bed didn't you?" Hikaru chuckled biting my ear.**_

"_**Or maybe…the right side." I gasped as he began to go down on me; I was in for it.**_

_**Yeah that's how it happened. That's when I had started gazing at him and his sleeping face so helplessly. Hoping that maybe…just maybe…he'll pull me over to the wrong side of the bed once more. **_

* * *

What can I say? Twincest is sexy and so are Hikaru and Kaoru. Haha Kaoru you're so desperate XD Hope you liked the one-shot. If I get five reviews I'll update ^__^ 


	2. You Put Your Left Foot In

Oh my gosh I just couldn't stay away XD This next chapter made me cringe just thinking about how Hikaru must have felt lolz. Hope you love it!!

Disclaimer: Nope Ouran High School Host Club still doesn't belong to me.

**Bold: Hikaru POV**

_**Bold/Italics: Kaoru POV**_

* * *

Chapter Two: You Put Your Left Foot In

**Getting dressed has always been a challenge but I never imagined it being this hard. Just standing here watching him put his pants on makes me want to rip all his hard work off. I mean sure I've seen some pretty hot models put clothes on, but watching Kaoru do it is completely out of this world. I still am unable to comprehend how someone who looks exactly like me, can get me to cum so easily. It's almost like self pleasure on a whole new level. **

**Feeling myself get hard as Kaoru reaches for the pants to his uniform, I cover my growing member with a pillow. Face turning crimson and heart beating nearly as fast as the speed of sound, Kaoru begins inching his right foot into one of the pant legs. Sliding it up agonizingly slow I stare on as he inches the fabric to his waist. Drool escaping out the corner of my slightly parted lips, my twin begins to slip his left foot into the suit pants. Inching that leg up now too a soft moan escapes my watering mouth. Stopping his actions immediately after my outburst, my brother turns to me smirking. **

"**I was wondering when you were going to give in." Kaoru snickers lightly pulling the rest of the baby blue fabric around his waist. **

"**Ahh." I cry feeling the buildup bellow. "Kaoru don't do this to me."**

"**You mean this?" Kaoru chuckles zipping his fly.**

"**No!" I groan in agony. "You're such a tease !"**

"**You love it." Kaoru smiles buttoning his pants.**

"**Liar." I moan reaching out to him.**

"**Here." Kaoru smirks handing me a photo. "Go relieve yourself before we're late for school."**

"**SCREW YOU!" I shout annoyed with the tease I dared to call my lover.**

"**Later." Kaoru giggles leaving me and the photo lonely.**

**Next time I'll wear a blindfold….**

* * *

XD haha poor Hikaru! I loved writing this one it was a blast! 5 reviews and I'll update!! Thanks a ton ^__^


	3. Faces In The Mirror

I am so proud of you for all updating!! It puts me in such a good mood reading positive feedback on one of my creations. Since you all have made an effort to give me the five reviews I asked for, I am giving you chapter three. Believe it or not I wrote this chapter a few month back before even thinking about _**Chastity Belts Are For Idiots**_. I hope you like it :3

Disclaimer: If I owned the Ouran High School Host Club…every episode/chapter would be about the sexy Twincest going on between Hikaru and Kaoru XD

**Bold: Hikaru POV**

_**Bold/Italics: Kaoru POV**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Faces In The Mirror

_**Why hadn't I realized this before? The trap door beneath our shaking feet was finally slipping out from underneath us and we were plummeting into reality. Our "perfect" world, if we even had the right to call it that, was tearing at the seams and ripping us to shreds. Was it right for us to be together like this? Our hair tussled and bodies dripping hot moisture and cum; probably not. Was it considered homosexuality and taboo in the reddened eyes of society? To hold hands and be show affection to the one person you held highest in your heart? Most likely. Was it truly a sin to love your "other half" so helplessly? To be a second without them and feel the crushing blow of loneliness? According to those around us. So why continue such a sinful pleasure night after night, day after day, month after month? Judgment glaring at us with forked tongues and blazing eyes like that of the devils. Because if we don't we'll surly fade away, blend, into the world around us, and conform into what the masses view as "normal" or "regular". Can we not just be as we are? Can we not just be the beautiful duo we were conceived as? **_

_**That word INCEST leaves a bad taste in my mouth even when I am not the one to utter it. I prefer TWINCEST if such foul tongue has to be used; it makes our love seem more pleasurable and exotic for those around us. TWINCEST as Hikaru and myself refer to it as brings a new meaning to the phrase "go fuck yourself". We take our incestuously insane relationship to new heights just by starring into the face that mirrors our own. Sick and twisted some may call it, but for us it is just as we see ordinary. Accept it or reject it we're happy just being who we are. **_

* * *

I just so happened to like this little drabble. I hope you did as well cuz it would really put a smile on my face ^__^ If I receive a mere **FIVE** reviews, I will update. THANKS A TON!!


	4. Silly Michi, Dicks Aren't For Chicks

*Munching on candy corn* OH HEY THERE!! *hides candy corn in vault* I am so glad all of you are back to read another drabble about the wonderful and smexy Twincest between the Hitachiin brothers. I hope you enjoy it!! *goes back to munching*

Disclaimer: No, I am sorry to have to tell you this…but I don't own the OHSHC.

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Four: Silly Michi, Dicks Aren't For Chicks

**Morning had never been our maids favorite time of the day. She would always stay up very later into the wee hours of the night, and then rise from her bed with purplish bags under her eyes at 5:30am. She's start by slowly fixing the two of us a cup of commoner coffee (Kaoru and I refuse to drink the gourmet now) and walk three flights of steps to mine and Kaoru's shared bedroom. When she reached our bedroom she'd knock twice before entering. And then as soon as she took a glimpse in our direction, she'd quickly place the tray down before feeling the bedchamber in total and utter disgust. I guess she just wasn't one for Twincest.**

**Today being a Saturday and not having the Host Club to attend to, my brother and myself thought up a fabulous plan. We are going to show Michi out maid just how great Twincest is. Listening closely to the footsteps approaching out shared bedroom, Kaoru and I get into position. First the two knocks and then the creaking of the door. Man is this going to be great! Upon entrance Michi turns white as a ghost. Kaoru bare-chested and on all fours with myself nude all except for my elephant headed chastity belt on top, hands venturing down his pants, has sent the maid into a comate state. Coffee cups smashing against the hardwood and the hot beverage soaking into soft cashmere carpeting, I smirk as Michi points at the two of us looking rather appalled. **

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Michi exclaims gasping for oxygen.**

"**What does it look like?" Kaoru smirks as I bite his shoulder.**

"**But you two are…" Michi gasps as a look of horror spreads across his face.**

"**Twins?" Kaoru and I finish with a devilish grin.**

"**That's incest!" Michi cries backing up towards the door. **

"**We prefer the term Twincest." I correct with a slight nod of my head.**

"**And besides haven't you realized it by now?" Kaoru questions eyeing me.**

"**Dicks aren't for chicks!" We sing in unison as Michi races out of the room screaming.**

"**Well…there goes another one." Kaoru sighs frowning slightly starring at the bed sheets.**

"**It's still early." I chuckle grabbing onto his manhood. "Let's have some more fun." **

**Too bad mornings weren't like this everyday!**

* * *

Oh Hikaru I agree with you there *sighs* Twincest everyday would be like celebrating my birthday everyday lolz. *gasps* WAIT! THAT'S A BAD THING I DON'T WANT TO GET OLD T.T Alright enough of my lame drama. If I receive **FIVE** reviews I'll update! Thanks!!


	5. Mondays

_

* * *

_

_WOW!! *gasps*_ You guys are incredible!! I am so blown away with how you all are loving

_**Chastity Belts Are For Idiots**. I knew there were Twincest lovers out there but who knew so many would find my drabbles! Thanks so much for reviewing ^_^ I hope you all love chapter five!!_

Disclaimer: Come on now this is the fifth drabble O.o I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!!

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Five: Mondays

_**Oh Mondays how I detest thee. Mondays mean high school, high school equals early mornings, early mornings result in bumpy limo rides, and finally a bumpy limo ride makes my brother Hikaru very agitated. The night before I had pondered about how I could somehow make the dreaded Monday just disappear, and my efforts have only resulted in making the sun rise just a little bit faster. There is just no stopping the anxiety ridden M-word from coming. Sitting up in our shared bed, Hikaru's cell phone starts to sing that deafening ring tone belonging none other than to Tono. Groaning softly my redheaded twin nudges my side urging me to pick it up. Reaching for the mobile I place it to my ear, the blonde's shrill voice piercing my oh so sensitive appendage.**_

"_**HIKARU!" Tono shouts into my ear nearly causing me to go deaf.**_

"_**Tono, quiet!" I hiss as his voice slips through the fine barrier between Hikaru and myself. "It's Kaoru." **_

"_**Kaoru?" The blonde questions as I slip out of bed and head into the bathroom. "What are you doing with the demon's phone?" **_

"_**First off Hikaru is not a demon." I sigh closing the wooden door behind me. **_

"_**Could have told me otherwise." Tono mumbles as I growl slightly.**_

"_**What is it that you want exactly?" I ask rolling my eyes as Tamaki squeaks with fear. **_

"_**I needed to ask Hikaru something." Tamaki whines sending another annoying wave of pain into my eardrum.**_

"_**Well he's sleeping." I rely rather annoyed. "Can I take a message?" **_

"_**Sorry to say this, but it's only something I can discuss with your brother." Tono whispers sounding rather embarrassed.**_

"_**Tono, what are you implying?" I hiss taken aback by his sudden secrecy.**_

"_**Kaoru, please." Tamaki says sounding quite desperate. "Let me talk to Hikaru." **_

"_**Fine." I sneer pulling open the sound barrier waltzing over to my sleeping muse. "If he bitches at you it wasn't my fault." **_

_**Shaking Hikaru's shoulders lightly emerald eyes stare up at me rather confused. Looking to the alarm clock my twin scowls at me, and then glances at the phone dangling in front of his face. Sighing, my brother takes the mobile out of my grasp, and places the receiver to his ear. After recognizing the voice, I watch as Hikaru hops off the bed and heads for the bathroom closing the door behind him. It's minutes before he reappears with his cell closed and something well hidden behind his back. **_

"_**What was that all about?" I ask somewhat annoyed about his secret meeting with Tono.**_

"_**Personal issues." Hikaru shrugs as my lips curl down into a frown.**_

"_**Hikaru!" I whine stamping my foot as he chuckles at me softly.**_

"_**You'll get frown lines if you keep that up." Hikaru yawns plopping down beside me on the mattress.**_

"_**Tell me what it was that the two of you were talking about." I plead looking at him with the most convincing puppy dog eyes I could muster up.**_

"_**Why?" Hikaru teases as my puppy dog gaze catches flame. "You jealous of Tono?"**_

"_**As if!" I cry sticking my tongue out at him stubbornly.**_

"_**It's okay if you are." Hikaru sighs gently tilting my chin so that I was gazing into identical eyes.**_

"_**Stop it." I mumble trying to pull away.**_

"_**Tell you what." Hikaru grins pecking my lips softly. "What we were talking about it behind my back. If you can guess what it is I'll let you in on the discussion." **_

"_**Fine." I smirk biting his lower lip. "Give me a hint."**_

"_**It starts with the letter L." Hikaru smiles gripping my waist.**_

"_**Laxative." I guess thinking about Tamaki and his "issues".**_

"_**Nope." Hikaru chuckles nipping my chin.**_

"_**um…lollipop." I hum hoping this time I'm a little closer.**_

"_**Sorry wrong again." Hikaru grins as I clench my fists tightly.**_

"_**Give me another hint!" I demand as I feel my elder brother flip me onto my back. **_

"_**It ends with an E." Hikaru replies licking his lips starring down at my agitated form. **_

"_**Lube?" I ask rolling my as I felt hot breathe and then wet saliva stream against the base of my neck.**_

"_**Correct." Hikaru breathes as my eyes widen.**_

"_**You discussed lube?" I inquire trying to fathom the thought of the King needing lube.**_

"_**You still don't get it do you?" Hikaru whispers into my ear before biting the sensitive lobe.**_

"_**No." I moan my back arching slightly. "Why wouldn't Tono need lube. He wouldn't unless he's…"**_

"_**Gay?" Hikaru grins pressing his lips to me breaking slowly. "I guess it was pretty evident. I just can't imagine Kyoya being that way." **_

"_**Kyoya?!" I exclaim my eyes widening as Hikaru advanced.**_

"_**Yeah. It's Tono and the Shadow King." Hikaru says going down so slow it's painfully delaying my pleasure. "Like you and I." **_

"_**Shut it." I grumble pulling his head down. **_

_**Man you got to love Mondays….**_

* * *

Oh this turned out to be almost too long for my taste to be a drabble :P Man! I hope you liked it. And if I get **FIVE** reviews I'll update ^^ Thanks a ton!!


	6. Your Ugly Mug

Hey there my lovely reviewers ^_^ Since you were so kind and reviewed for the fic (although I'm still short 1 review) I decided that I'd update today. There was no school do to some threat so I am taking this time to write updates between chores. I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Come on now you all have got to know by now that I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club.

**Bold: **Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics:**_ Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Six: Your Ugly Mug

**Everyone needs a lovely item. For Tamaki it's Haruhi, Kyouya has Tamaki, Hunny has Usa-Chan, Mori has Hunny, Haruhi had fancy tuna, and I have Kaoru as Kaoru has me. The only person I have ever known who doesn't seem to have a lovely item is Kasanoda. It quite sad to be perfectly honest. His scowling expression and icy glare have everyone constantly running away from him screaming. Everyone, no matter how grotesque, has the right to love. That is why today, the day of the Ouran Love ceremony, I have decided to take it upon me to find Kasanoda a lovely item. I have made the decision to appoint someone to be the Beast's Belle; no matter how long it will take.**

"**Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kaoru asks curiously as I jot something down into my notebook.**

"**What does it look like?" I question as I let out a small yawn.**

"**Doing homework?" He guesses dumbly as I roll my eyes.**

"**Do I ever do my homework?" I inquire as he shrugs his shoulders. **

"**Guess not. But I'd still like to know." Kaoru persists as I rip the sheet out of my notebook.**

"**It's my Master Plan." I smirk passing him the paper.**

"**Master Plan?" He inquires reading a few lines of my horrendous cursive. **

"**The plan to finally find Kasanoda his lovely item." I grin proudly as he hands me back the sheet.**

"**Haven't we already tried that before?" Kaoru questions cocking an eyebrow.**

"**Tried, but we all failed miserably." I sigh folding the manuscript up shoving it into my back pocket.**

"**So why bother trying to help him again?" Kaoru asks as I touch his shoulder lightly.**

"**Because it is our duty as members of the Host Club to help each and every person who steps into the Host Club." I grin as Kaoru lets off a small smirk.**

"**You're starting to sound like Tono." Kaoru laughs as I do my best Tamaki impression.**

"**I guess the guy is starting to rub off on me." I smile taking Kaoru's hand in my own leading him out to the festivities. **

**Mori is playing Angel Cupid's Archery as his fan girls swoon over his excellent marksmanship. Hunny is eating multi-colored heart shaped cupcakes his guests are offering him. Kyouya is selling Host Club merchandise in tent. Haruhi is wearing a fuzzy brown bear costume tied with a pink heart ribbon; his rather her fan girls chasing her around asking for hugs (if you've seen Junjou Romantica then this looks similar to Misaki's costume). And Tono is in a Kissing Booth that has girls lined up to just about the ends of the earth. Looking around I see Kasanoda slumped over in a corner. I had invited him to join in the festivities but it looks like he's been shunned by society once again. Pulling Kaoru with me I stop in front of the rebellious redhead who let's out a long sigh.**

"**Hey Kaoru, hey Hikaru." Kasanoda says somberly.**

"**Why aren't you joining in on the festivities?" Kaoru questions as Kasanoda lowers his head.**

"**I just don't fit in." Kasanoda sighs standing up to walk away.**

"**You fit in." I smile touching his shoulder lightly. "You just haven't found the right stuff yet."**

"**I just feel so lost." Kasanoda mumbles kicking the dirt with his foot. "I mean even Tamaki Sempai that baka you call Tono has found something he's good at." **

**And this is when Master Plan: Lovely shoots into my mind and is taken into initiative. Gasping at the sudden sight of Tono in the kissing booth, I drag both Kaoru and Kasanoda over to where the magic is happening. Pushing Tono out of the booth I replace him with a blushing Kasanoda. Then I stand up with a mike in my hand pointing to the rebellious redhead.**

"**STEP RIGHT UP AND KISS OUR SMEXY REBEL FRIEND KASANODA!" I shout across the fair grounds.**

"**Hikaru!" Kasanoda bellows. "What are you doing?!"**

"**KISS THE AMAZING CHEEKS OF KASANODA!" I laugh preparing to hook the gathering audience. "THE SAME CHEEK KAORU AND I ARE ABOUT TO KISS."**

**Looking to my brother we both smooch a the tinted cheeks of our kissing booth occupant. It is like three seconds later that I can see the swarm of women begging to kiss Kasanoda, and our scowling friend's lips turn up into the biggest grin I have ever witnessed. Taking Kaoru's hand into my own, we both head off to the Tunnel Of Love. It's about time that we make some love of our own. **

* * *

Aww I liked this one!! I hope you did too cause I need your reviews to continue. If I get **FIVE** messily reviews I'll update soon. Thanks a ton!!


	7. Class Clowns

You couldn't have caught me in a better mood!! ^___^ *sighs* It's going to take forever to wipe this stupid grin off my face. But in the mean time I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club T.T

**Bold: **Hikaru POV

_**Bold/italics: **_Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Seven: Class Clowns 

_**I knew the second our teacher Ms. Mitsuki stepped into our fourth block Relations Class something was going to happen; something very mischievous involving Hikaru and myself. I can tell because every time a devilish thought crosses my brother's mind, he gets this little glint in his eyes. A glint so sinister I almost have to look away for fear it is going to blind me. Watching the mischief dance in his eyes like an orange flame, my twin turned to look in my direction. Muscles pulling at his mouth his lips twisted up into a menacing smirk. Leaning in my direction, silky breath playing against my ear, Hikaru whispered his plan. **_

"_**Kaoru…how about we have some fun with Ms. Mitsuki?" Hikaru snickered leaving me utterly speechless.**_

"_**What kind of fun?" I asked warily hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.**_

"_**We are in Relations class so why not introduce a new kind of relation to sensei." Hikaru chuckled causing me to blush.**_

"_**You couldn't possibly be thinking about…" I started before I was stopped by the nipping of my earlobe.**_

"_**Now you're catching on." Hikaru murmured as a tiny moan escaped my throat. "No, not yet brother dear. I can't have you coming in class can I?"**_

"_**Shut up." I hissed irritably as the blush grew. "Let go before sensei sees us."**_

"_**But that's the whole point." Hikaru grinned biting down harder as another moan escaped involuntarily. **_

"_**Oh…" I cried just loud enough for the Ms. Mitsuki turned around to face the two of us.**_

"_**Hitachiin!" Ms. Mitsuki scolded before realizing that Hikaru had attached his teeth to my sensitive lobe. "What's…going…on…here."**_

"_**What's it look like sensei?" Hikaru beamed stoking my flushed face. "Have you never seen Twincest before?" **_

"_**Twincest…" Ms. Mitsuki chocked out at I closed my eyes trying to suppress the pleasure running up and down my spine.**_

"_**You are the relations teacher aren't you?" Hikaru questioned petting my head. "You of all people should know about this type of taboo."**_

"_**Never in my life" was all sensei could get out before she hit the floor. Girls squealed for our forbidden love; all an act in their eyes. And the guys cheered for us for getting them out of the dreaded class of pheromones and romance for the rest of the day. The class clowns had done it again. The only flaw with Hikaru's wonderful plan was the week of detention we had to serve, Kyouya ranting about us loosing the club money being absent, and Ms. Mitsuki now a daily customer at our table in the Host Club; jesh, talk about your obsessions. **_

* * *

*hides behind chair* Ahh creepy sensei. XD Okay reviewers you should know the drill by now: **FIVE** reviews and I update. THANKS!!

Oh and the smexy ear biting scene was based off what happened between me and my boyfriend today XD


	8. The Game

*sighs* I should be attempting to do my geometry homework right now, but the demand for an update is to late. Sorry Mr. Moran but I'll do the dreaded math work during lunch tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Okay I think by now you should know that I own nothing except for the idea of this chapter.

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Game

"**So princesses, what do you feel like doing with us today?" Kaoru and I ask in unison; it was just another typical day of working in Music Room 3.**

"**You decide for us!" Our customers cheer looking at us with pulsating heart shaped eyes.**

"**I haven't a clue what we should do." Kaoru murmurs softly looking desperate for some attention which I'd gladly offer.**

"**Fear not my dear Kaoru. I think I have the answer to all of our troubles." I reply tracing his jaw line as a sinister smile appears on my lips. **

"**Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaims eyeing me strangely. "You promised that you'd keep what we did at home a secret." **

"**Who said that it'd just be you and I, my sweet?" I grin as false tears well up in his beautifully golden orbs.**

"**Does my love for you mean absolutely nothing?" Kaoru asks barely above a whisper. "Would you throw it all away for a good time?"**

"**Kaoru!" The girls cry tearing up along with my younger sibling. "We'd never take Hikaru-kun away from you!"**

"**They couldn't tear me from your arms even if they tried." I respond by wrapping my arms around his trim waistline. "I'm too in love with you to part."**

"**Is that the truth?" Kaoru whimpers looking up at me with a desperate expression.**

"**I would never lie to you." I smile gently lifting his chin up so that we are gazing into each others eyes.**

"**Hikaru…" Kaoru breathes as the gap between our lips decreases.**

"**Kaoru…" I sigh parting my lips ever so lightly.**

"**Kawaii!" The fan girls scream as our lips touch.**

**If only they knew the real game of love that we played in the bedroom each night. I wonder if Kaoru would let me make a porno…**

* * *

XD I could have died writing that last line *wipes tear from eye* Okay if **FIVE **reviews are posted I'll update. Thanks!!


	9. Lights, Camera, Let's Make A Porno

Okay so you guys have surprised me once again by beating my standard of five reviews. I am so proud! *eyes get all glazed over* Alright enough sentimental crap! I'm moving on with the story ^__^

Disclaimer: Come on now you guys I don't own OHSHC

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Nine: Lights, Camera, Let's Make A Porno 

_**Lying on the king-sized bed the two of us share, Hikaru and I that is, I can hear my twin rummaging through one of our older chests. It is one with our family crest plastered on the cover and brass latches that have rusted with age. I can recall our mother telling us a story about how our great grandfather had acquired it somewhere in the middle east. It's probably a thousand years old if not older. Anyways lifting my head to see what the hell he has come across that's so interesting, I can see him smirking. Rolling off the bed and trailing to his side, I peak over Hikaru's shoulder to see what he's holding in his hands. What looks to be like old black and white pictures I squint to see the contents of the dusty film. Gasping at the sight, I gape at the pictures eyes growing wider with each passing second. Could it be that Hikaru and I are not the only set of identical twins in our family?**_

"_**These pictures…are they of us?" I question looking to the black and white photos of two teenagers; they look exactly like the two of us.**_

"_**No way…the film is too old." Hikaru whispers curiously as he flips to the next picture.**_

"_**You're positive?" I ask still not totally convinced.**_

"_**I'm absolute sure, Kaoru." Hikaru insists flipping the photograph over. "Look at the date inscribed on the back."**_

"_**October 6th**__**, 1845!" I exclaim completely astounded. "Holy shit!"**_

"_**I know right…" Hikaru stops mid-sentence looking at the another photo his cheeks suddenly gushing bright red.**_

"_**What?" I wonder taking the photograph from his fingertips.**_

"_**Look very closely at the twins in this photo." Hikaru says handing me the previous picture. "Then look at the one in your hands."**_

"_**I don't see anything wrong with this one, Hikaru." I reply unmoved as I hand him back the first photo.**_

"_**Now look at the one you just took from me." Hikaru stutters hands shaking slightly.**_

"_**Oh my…" I'm unable to finish my sentence. There in front of me is the most erotic display of Twincest I have ever seen in my life. Sure I'm accustomed to mine and Hikaru's incestuous love making, but living proof reordered here that our relatives did the exact same thing too is stunning. Handing him back the photo I walk over to the bed again and collapse. Hikaru, putting the photo's back in the trunk, soon joins me. Patting my head softly, I can hear my mirror image chuckle. What was so funny about that photo? The fact that it looked like someone had been spying on US?**_

"_**What are you laughing about?" I hiss as Hikaru ruffles my hair.**_

"_**It's just kind of funny, Kaoru." Hikaru laughs as I attempt to squirm away. "We're not the creators of Twincest. Our relatives were going at it long before us."**_

"_**That's what pisses me off though." I admit as his hands gently come around my waist. "I wanted ours to be the first case."**_

"_**You're jealous of our like great uncles? Those shriveled up prunes who didn't have Viagra?" Hikaru chuckles as I scoff loudly.**_

"_**I though what we had was special." I sigh burring my head in his chest. "Now some dead reptilian relative of ours is probably yucking up the fact that he beat us to our game." **_

"_**He may have beat us, but that doesn't mean he's the best at it." Hikaru smile kissing my forehead. "Besides, I have a few ideas that could really spice up our love life."**_

"_**Yeah? What do you suggest?" I question as that all aspiring smirk graces his lips. **_

"_**Kaoru, what do you think about showing our relatives up?" Hikaru grins his features glowing with anticipation. "How about we make an even better porno?" **_

"_**Those pictures of their version of porn?" I ask flabbergasted. "Must have sucked for them."**_

"_**No kidding." Hikaru laughs walking over to the trunk again. "So how's about it? You want to take some old style sex photography with me or not?"**_

_**Shrugging my shoulders, I get off the bed to join him. You only live once you know, and I intend on being that best at everything. Including Twincest!**_

* * *

Hey you guys wanted a porno style drabble, so you got one. I hope it made you laugh XD If I get **FIVE** reviews, I'll update!! Thanks guys ^__^


	10. Getting Off On The Job

*holds head* ugh…I'm not feeling well today. I came home early from school so that I could sleep, yet I've decided that another chapter for _**Chastity Belts**_ needs to be written. *sighs* see what you guys do to me?

Disclaimer: Nope Ouran is not mine

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Italics/Bold**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Ten: Getting Off On The Job

**Waiting tables may seem like a pretty easy job, but not when you have to look at your sexy brother all dressed up in a tie that seriously needs to come off. Feeling the loud smack of a newspaper against the back of my head, I whip around to see Kyouya glaring at me. It's his fault that we had to take up this job in the first place! Insisting that we're all lazy bums and that the Host Club just isn't bringing in enough profits. And that maybe if we tried commoner labor the hosts could reel in some new customers. Yeah right that is bull. I am a professional at my job! And it's an insult telling me that I'm not loving my brother enough. That is my job; to love Kaoru unconditionally until the day I die. Unless of course my twin fires me. **

**Kyouya starting up again with his little "money" speech, I roll my eyes with annoyance. What is so fun about waiting on commoners that smell like onions and curdled milk? I mean what person in the right mind would want to see me make love to Kaoru in this dump? I am not a miracle worker and sexy just doesn't instantly appear in the blink of an eye. If Kyouya wants to pick up customers to see a hot display of Twincest then he should have us working in a strip club. Kaoru on his pole at home would still be way hotter though.**

**Blocking out the sound, I look around for my next customer. The little run down café has just about zero customers and the bell on the door hasn't rung all day long. Letting out a sigh of boredom, I spot Kaoru in the corner serving a table of four. A tray full of food balanced neatly on his forearm, I gush red as he takes a glance in my direction. He's so graceful while I'm a complete klutz. It's a good thing that he lets me assume the role of seme when we're performing out incestuous acts, or people might see the older brother being the real uke in the situation of our love game.**

**Gracefully striding in my direction, I pull myself into the kitchen as he walks through the swinging double doors. Placing the scraps of uneaten food into the garbage, Kaoru looks to me with tired golden orbs. Letting a covered yawn escape his mouth, he walks over to me slowly and lies his head on my chest. Closing his eyes I hear him mumble something. What was that he said?**

"**What was that, Kaoru?" I ask holding his middle lightly. "I couldn't hear you through your yawn."**

"**I said I need a pick me up, Hikaru." Kaoru yawns again as he lifts his head to gaze at me.**

"**A pick me up you say." I grin letting a devilish smirk grace my rose colored appendages. "What kind of pick me up?"**

"**Hikaru…you're not thinking?" Kaoru stutters as I mesh our lips together forcefully. **

"**Oh yeah." I nod pushing the two of us into the freezer.**

"**Hikaru…" Kaoru tries to protest as I rip off his tie. "Our lips will freeze together."**

"**Nah." I chuckle as I lay him down on the icy floor. "We'll be creating too much friction."**

"**Hikaru…" Kaoru moans as I grab his growing member.**

**Hopefully we won't freeze like this. I'd hate to see the profits Kyouya would reap if he presented to the world the first Hitachiincest ice sculpture. **

* * *

Man I wish work was really like this. Most of the time it's just boring :P Okay if I get **FIVE** reviews I'll update. Thanks!!


	11. Life's A Drag

WOOT! 3 day weekend baby! I am still feeling like crap, but just the thought of no school makes me happy. High school is such a drag sometimes. Speaking of drags…well you'll just have to figure it out yourself XD!

Disclaimer: No OHSHC in not mine

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Italics/bold**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Life's a Drag…

_**Life dreams and aspirations…I couldn't say I have any. Erotic dreams maybe, but not life dreams. Most of those being inner fantasies about someone who looks exactly like myself. If someone on the street asks me "Kaoru, what do you see yourself doing in the next five years?" My response to their question would undoubtedly be "Screwing Hikaru." I honestly cannot picture myself doing anything else. I mean I'm rich so what's the point of a job? I have Hikaru, so there's really no motivation to go out and find an "acceptable mate". And servants were born to wipe my ass and clean my room. So screwing Hikaru is really the only suitable answer to a question such as that.**_

_**Now if the question was turned around and I asked someone else what their life dreams and aspirations were they would respond with something along the lines of "Get a job, start a family, plan an early retirement, and live until I die." What fun is there in that? Following the same boring path for ninety sum-odd years; oh yeah that's really the icing on top of my aspirations cake. "Hey, Hikaru do you want to plan our whole lives out right now?" That is one question I will never ask him. Although, I do like to do things out, we're both kind of "in the moment" people.**_

_**Starring blankly at the TV screen, I space out into the void of my inner thoughts. I wonder what Hikaru is doing? Getting up off my ass, I walk to the bottom of our winding staircase. Placing a hand on my hip, I look up to the top of the stairs. Eye balls nearly falling out of my head, what looks to be something from one of my fantasies comes waltzing down the steps. Is that really my twin brother?**_

_**Hikaru is dressed like a fairytale princess from one of the storybooks we had read growing up as young children. A long and flowing red wig rests upon his head while a crystal rose necklace shimmers where his bust should be. His face painted ever so delicately in cover-up, shadow, blush, liner, and gloss looks like the finest china doll. Wrapped up in a slinky pink kimono and glitzy high heels, my twin places a hand on my shoulder. Batting his…rather her eyelashes I feel a sultry kiss against my cheek. Is this really happening?**_

"_**Hikaru…?" I stutter as he combs his hands through my hair.**_

"_**Shh…tonight it's Hikari, alright?" Hikaru giggles as his arms wrap around my neck.**_

"_**Hikaru…I mean Hikari, what transpired to make you dress like this?" I question as she gently fingers my collar bone.**_

"_**I just thought that maybe you'd like to mix things up a little bit." Hikari smiles pressing "her" lips to mine softly.**_

"_**This is kinky." I laugh as a frown emerges on her lips.**_

"_**I thought you liked kinky!" Hikari pouts stomping her foot frustrated.**_

"_**I do." I grin picking my twin up bridal style. "But there's a problem."**_

"_**What!" Hikari growls golden orbs seemingly catching fire. "Is it the outfit?!"**_

"_**Partly." I admit as she reaches for the wig so neatly placed upon her head. **_

"_**Then I'll take it off." Hikari shouts grabbing a hold of a blazing lock of hair."**_

"_**Whoa!" I cry stopping her from ruining the master piece. "It's not that the outfit is bad! I like your get up."**_

"_**Then what is it!" Hikari demands as I begin walking up to our bedroom door.**_

"_**It's just that I don't want to mess up all your hard work." I chuckle as her mouth falls wide open. "You look almost to sexy to screw."**_

"_**KAORU HITACHIIN!" Hikari yells as she scrambles out of my arms. "I spent two hours of my time making myself look this way so that you WOULD do me!"**_

"_**But…" I stutter as she pushes me against the door gruffly.**_

"_**Don't make me take you." Hikari sneers grinding into me hard.**_

"_**Hikaru…" I moan as he bites my lip.**_

"_**It's Hikari tonight." Hikari reminds me kissing me hard. "Now open the door."**_

_**Like an obedient puppy I obey my older "sister". Shoving me into the room, Hikari lies me down on the bed before straddling my hips. Biting my lower lip I pray to the lord that I didn't piss her off too much. If I did, I won't be able to sit on my ass for a week.**_

* * *

So now do you get the name of my chapter? Personally I think Hikaru would make a smexy drag queen XD. I got the idea for this chapter after listening to the song _Turn Off The Lights _By _Hollywood Undead_. It's a pretty sexual song, but it's AMAZING!! Jeffree Star, who's a drag queen, sings in the song and it's frickin' awesome lolz. I HEART JEFFREE! Anyways if I get **FIVE** reviews I'll update. Thanks!!


	12. I'm A Pervert?

BLECK! I hate cough drops T.T Being sick really sucks, but all these reviews are starting to make me feel better. I'm hoping that you'll like this next chapter ^__^ Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or Death Note

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Twelve: I'm A Pervert?

**I don't think I'll ever be able to fully understand how Tamaki got the idea of cos-play into that teeny tiny head of his. Dressing up as somebody else for the benefit of the princesses, so that we look more exotic and mystifying. Partly I think Tono makes us dress up because he likes seeing Haruhi look adorable and Kaoru and myself looking like idiots. Although…today's outfits I can't really complain about. Lately Tono has been reading a manga known only as **_Death Note_. **I'm actually quiet surprised that his itsy bitsy teeny weenie little head was able to comprehend all of those complex terms and phrases. If I had to bet on it, I bet Kyouya hired a translator to help Tamaki understand the author's genius in baka terms. Anyways being spontaneous and becoming quickly obsessed with the series he has decided to have us dress up as the characters.**

"**I don't understand why I have to be Misa Misa." Haruhi complains from across the room; she's wearing a long blond pig-tailed wig and a gothic styled dress.**

"**Because Misa is a girl and so are you." Tamaki nods looking the brunette up and down; He's wearing the Mello costume which doesn't look half bad on him.**

"**It looks good on you, Haru-chan." Hunny giggles wearing his Near costume; it's complete with a full white body suit and a bleach blonde curly haired wig.**

"**Yeah." Mori agrees with a single nod; Tamaki decided that Takashi would play the part of Matt.**

"**Besides no one else can fit into the costume." Kyouya laughs his red contacts glowing brightly; he's dressed up like Ryuk the Shinigami.**

"**What about Hikaru or Kaoru?" Haruhi complains pointing at the two of us accusingly. "They could fit into this get-up."**

"**I'd like to see that…again." Kaoru snickers as I growl lightly under my breath; what a smart ass he is! Good thing he's playing the part of Light.**

"**Haha very funny, Light." I scoff as I roll my golden orbs. "I'll only wear clothing like that for you."**

"**HIKARU!" Haruhi exclaims falling over in her chair. "YOU WEAR GIRL'S CLOTHING?!"**

"**Well…" I start to explain before I hear her suddenly spit out: **_You're such a perv, Hikaru._

"**I'm a pervert?" I question pointing to myself in near shock.**

"**It's okay, nii-san." Kaoru grins twirling a piece of L's hair around his pinky. "I don't mind if you're perverted."**

**And then all I can hear Tono suddenly raving about how all girls fantasize about a Yaoi shot between L and Light. Well if it's a Yaoi they want, then Yaoi they shall receive. Taking Kaoru by the waist, I dip him back and plant a kiss upon his lips. Just then the double doors of Music Room 3 burst open, and the sounds of our fan girls swamp the two of us. Flashes going berserk and reporters on the other line of Kyouya's cellphone asking about the **_Death Note: Bitter Enemies Become Lovers Brawl_ **I smile very smugly. We must be doing Japan a huge favor right now. **

* * *

I love _Death Note _so writing this was fun. I wish I could have been there to see that. And just incase you are wondering I SUPPORT THE KIRA AND L YAOI!! I hope you liked this chapter and please review. If I get **FIVE** I'll update ^__^

PS: Oh incase you didn't know already Misa does call L a pervert and that is one of L's actual quotes ^_^ (Hence the use of it and the chapter name lolz)


	13. I'll Sex You In

*yawns and glowers* If my boyfriend is wondering why I look like a train wreck tomorrow, I blame you *points* Yep it will be the reviewers fault with their demands for the next chapter of _**Chastity Belts**_. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

Claimer: I own the lyrics to the song _I'll Sex You In_

_**Special Thanks:**_ I would like to thank my nii-san _Penguin070594 _for giving me the inspiration to write this next chapter. It is going to feature both him and myself in it. THANKS PEN-KUN!

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: I'll Sex You In

_**I think this has to be the craziest idea that Hikaru has concocted so far. How he's getting me to go along with this plan is even beyond me; and I'm supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us. Wrenching me from my bed Hikaru pulls me to our bedroom floor. Then looming over me, I can feel his warm breath playing against my lips. Begging for entrance, I welcome him warmly sucking his tongue into my mouth. Rolling around helplessly on the hardwood, my brother struggles to remove the blue boxers I am wearing from my waist. Finally removing the elastic wasted material that has trapped my package inside, I watch as he throws the navy cotton across the length of our room in one swift motion. Then flipping me over onto all fours, I feel my twin forcefully enter my back entrance. Gasping for breath, he pumps into me hard as I struggle to keep in the position he as placed me in; so much pain…so much pleasure I think I'm going to break in two.**_

_**His moans meshing with mine the two of us begin to come. Letting out a final breath of exhaustion with both collapse on to the floor panting. Rolling over on his side to face me, I stare into his lust ridden orbs. What had inspired his sudden urge to take me? Reaching over, Hikaru pulls me over to his bare form, taking me into his arms. Resting my head on his wildly beating heart, I close my eyes for a moment. Nothing in the world could possibly destroy this moment…RING…except for that.**_

"_**Hikaru, you were supposed to meet us here an hour ago! Where the hell are you?" A booming voice cries through the earpiece of my brother's mobile.**_

"_**I'm coming." Hikaru grumbles pulling the voice away from his ear. "I had to take care of something first."**_

"_**Well, you had better hurry." The voice hisses before the loud ring of the dial tone screams it's ugly tune.**_

"_**Gosh, I really hate that guy sometimes." Hikaru seethes closing his cell shut.**_

"_**Who was that?" I ask watching my brother get up off the floor.**_

"_**Mori's boyfriend." Hikaru groans offering me his hand.**_

"_**Boyfriend?!" I gasp looking as Hikaru with eyes as wide as saucers. "You mean to say that Mori is…"**_

"_**He's bisexual." Hikaru replies pulling me to his feet. "His current boyfriend Pen wants us to all meet up down at the dance club."**_

"_**Oh." I nod as Hikaru waltzes into the bathroom.**_

"_**Yeah. He thought that maybe we'd want to meet up down there at the club, and then hook up with his little sister for a three way." Hikaru grins devilishly as he motions for me to follow him.**_

"_**THREE WAY!!" I cry as my twin yanks me into the glass shower the two of us share.**_

"_**I promised them." Hikaru chuckles kissing my lips softly.**_

"_**Is that what that whole scene in the bedroom was about?" I ask trying to resist the urge to kiss him back.**_

"_**I was warming you up." Hikaru smiles eagerly shoving his tongue into my mouth.**_

"_**Haruhi is right." I grumble frowning slightly. "You are a pervert."**_

"_**Sex is sex, but with you it's the sexiest." Hikaru growls biting my tongue. "Now get clean."**_

_**~How can I get clean when you're making me feel so dirty?**_

_**Upon arrival at the club I see three figures standing by a pool table. The first one I recognize is Takashi, but the other figures beside him I've never seen before. Taking my hand in his, Hikaru guides me over to the trio. Please Hikaru don't make me do this!**_

"_**So the lazy bums finally arrive." I hear the guy standing at Mori's right chuckle; He's a little shorter than Takashi with dark hair and light eyes.**_

"_**Is that them?" The girl standing at Mori's left questions; she's much shorter than the guy on the left, with red violet hair and green eyes. **_

"_**Yeah." Mori nods pushing the girl towards the two of us.**_

"_**I'm Hikaru, and this is my twin Kaoru." Hikaru smiles introducing us to the girl.**_

"_**I'm Lesha." The girl giggles a pink blush appearing on her cheeks. "And that's my older brother Pen."**_

"_**Hey." Pen grins pulling out the peace sign.**_

"_**So, you wanted to have some fun with Kaoru and myself?" Hikaru questions causing me to turn bright crimson.**_

"_**That's the reason I'm here." Lesha smiles looking down at her feet. "I didn't know that the two of you would be so cute though."**_

"_**Oh brother." Pen sighs smacking his forehead. "Hikaru, if anything happens to my little sister you're dead." **_

"_**Yeah." Hikaru grins grasping both Lesha and myself by the waist. "I know."**_

"_**Pimp." I mutter underneath my breath as Lesha chuckles softly.**_

"_**Come on, Takashi." Pen smirks pulling Mori away by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go have some fun."**_

"_**I agree." Hikaru chuckles pulling the two of us away. "Let's go have some fun."**_

_**Nodding out heads, Lesha and I follow Hikaru into the hotel next door. Grasping our key in his hands, I can hear the song **__I'll Sex You In __**blasting through his head phones. Lesha and I were in for one hell of a night; that's for sure.**_

_I'll Sex You In_

_In the bathroom_

_By the mirror_

_Goes another flash_

_You feel my arms _

_Around you_

_Yeah, I'm touching your ass_

_Take another picture_

_Send it to your friends_

_But know that in the meantime_

_I'll be sexing you in_

_Pressed against the wall_

_Screams echo in my ear_

_You know that your moans_

_Are all I need to hear_

_You're gasping from the pleasure_

_Grunting from the pain_

_There goes another flash_

_Yeah, you're screaming my name_

_Take another picture _

_Send it to your friends_

_But know that in the meantime_

_I'll be sexing you in_

_Arms high above your head_

_Loving killing you dead_

_The phone in your hand _

_Head on my chest _

_Keep on going _

_No need to rest_

_Take another picture _

_Send it to your friends_

_But know that in the meantime_

_I'll be sexing you in_

_Gonna sex you up_

_Gonna sex you up_

_Gonna sex you up_

_But you know _

_That in the meantime_

_I'll be sexing you in _

* * *

I love how this one turned out ^__^ Hopefully you did too! Yep the song above belongs to me, so if you wish to borrow my lyrics please ask. Okay you know the drill **FIVE** reviews and I update. Thanks!!


	14. Underneath Your Clothes

*grins broadly* I am a very camper today *points* Number one cause I have almost 100 reviews for _**Chastity Belts**_ *pumps fists* Two because I am getting out early all this week because of testing XD and three *smiles like an idiot* because I went to go see a wicked awesome movie last night with my favorite people. Alright enough about me and my happiness let's move on shall we?

Disclaimer: Nope OHSHC is not mine

Note: As you all might have noticed…I changed the rating of this story to M. It's getting a little more sexual with each chapter so here's my warning.

**Bold:** Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics:**_ Kaoru POV

Another note: Thanks to _Classically Whimsical _I was inspired to write this next drabble ^_^ Thanks Sei-chan~

* * *

Chapter 14: Underneath Your Clothes 

**Have you ever wanted something so badly that it hurts? Starring into the abyss of that single thing you yearn for…reaching for it…but then gasping from the pain as it rejects you. That is how I, Hikaru Hitachiin, feel today. Unable to breathe, gasping from lack of oxygen, as the devil's candy waves its intoxicating scent past my face. I cannot help but slowly recoil into utter despair as I am denied by the very thing I crave. Looking on helplessly I watch as my twin walks away from me. What did I do to him to deserve such treatment?**

"**Hika-chan, you seem down today." Hunny sempai notes as he sucks a grape flavored dumdum into his mouth.**

"**Yeah." Mori nods in agreement as he picks up the wrapper Hunny has discarded onto the floor.**

"**I am." I moan slumping down an easy chair**

"**What's the matter?" Mori questions looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.**

"**He won't even look at me!" I exclaim pointing to my brother who is flirting amongst our guests. "It's like he's teasing me."**

"**Knowing Kao-chan you might be right, Hika-chan." Hunny replies shrugging his shoulders slightly.**

"**Kaoru…" I mumble under my breath. "You are so dead when you get home." **

"**Takashi, what does Hika-chan mean by that?" Hunny questions scratching his head.**

"**Nothing." Mori replies quickly before throwing Hunny over his shoulder and taking him away; damn I wish that could have been Kaoru over my shoulder.**

**Looking towards my brother I drool enviously. Why can't I be one of the princesses! It's just not fair! And the way that Tamaki had us dress today is total torture. Try keeping your paws off Kaoru when he's in the tightest pair of skinny jeans known to mankind. The prince of sunshine decided to embrace his darker side on the one day that my smexy lover decides to play the cold shoulder game. Damn it! I wish I had a fucking flamethrower to burn off some of that ice. He just looks so hot I can barely contain myself!**

**And then I hear it. The glorious sound of the bell. Watching our guests exit the room, Kaoru showers the parting guests with his sincerest smile and waves good-bye. Growling under my breath with annoyance, I wait until the room is empty. Then when Kaoru is least expecting it, I jump him. Sending Kaoru flying back onto the loveseat behind the two of us, I climb into his lap working desperately to remove his red and black blood splattered tie**

"**Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kaoru cries as I yank the tie off and send it flying across the room.**

"**What's it look like, Kao-chan?" I smirk as I gently nip his ear.**

"**Couldn't you have waited…" Kaoru moans throwing back his head exposing a clear shot of his neck.**

"**Wait!" I cry biting into the soft flesh of his neck. "If I had waited any longer I would have exploded."**

"**Hika…stop." Kaoru whimpers as I reach my hand up underneath his shirt twisting his nipple lightly.**

"**I can't…" I murmurs softly as I suck on his shoulder. "If I stop I'm sure to freeze to death."**

"**But Hikaru, that doesn't make any sense." Kaoru manages to squeak out before I begin undoing his studded belt.**

"**You froze me all day, brother." I growl impatiently; my hands are tangling up with his shirt and the chains linked to his jeans. "Don't deny it." **

"**I was wondering how long you'd stay silent before asking what was wrong." Kaoru laughs as I narrow my brows.**

"**That was all an act?" I hiss ripping off the belt and chains. "You were just fucking with me?!"**

"**Like you don't do it either." Kaoru smirks sticking his tongue out at me playfully.**

"**You just wait until I get these jeans off." I growl diving in and sucking on his tempting tongue; it tastes of spearmint gum. "Then we'll see who's fucking with who here."**

"**I'd like to see you get those off, Hikaru." Kaoru chuckles against my lips. "It took me fifteen minutes just to get them on."**

"**Oh they'll come off alright." I smirk devilishly grinding into him hard. "They just need to be worn down a bit."**

**I feel bad for those jeans…because when I'm finished with Kaoru they'll be useless pieces of fabric. If I had to choose either the pants on or off Kaoru…I'll just let the skeptics be the ones to decide when the roof is caving in.**

* * *

Oh how I love thee skinny jeans!! They make me so happy :) especially picturing them on Kao-chan 3 That is just too hott!! Remember if I get **FIVE** reviews I update ^_^ Thanks!!


	15. The Struggle For Dominance

*smiles* Since my Nii-san Pen-kun really liked chapter thirteen featuring himself and Takashi…I thought that maybe he's like to see another chapter up. He actually gave me part this idea so credit goes to my Nii-san. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: As if I own OHSHC *gosh*

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Struggle For Dominance 

_**The game of dominance; it's never ending. Always rolling and ongoing it by no means pauses to take a break. While in this fight; oxygen is lacking, sweat is pouring, blood is rushing, skin is crawling, and hearts are pounding. It's a diversion of senses mingling together to create the most perfect potion of ecstasy. It's a tantalizing temptation that makes our mouths water and our bodies crave for more. Uke and Seme, top and bottom, night and day; they're complete opposites and yet they attract the same energy. It's a beautiful ballet performed by overly competitive males who are afraid to take a blow to the ego; some men we are right?**_

_**Sitting at our usual table performing the sinful act of brotherly love for our customers, I catch a glimpse of one of Takashi's regular's stalking through the double doors. Entering Music Room Three is Pen, Mori's boyfriend of six months now, and his little sister Lesha. Pulling on the brunette's jacket, the emerald eyed cutie seems to be pleading with her older brother to stop himself before he reaches Mori sempai's table. Shooting a vicious hazel-eyed glare as his sibling, the upper classman makes his way over to Takashi's table. Giving Hikaru one of those "shouldn't we do something" glances, all my twin does is shrug. Maybe we should see what's going on before we intervene. **_

"_**Pen-chan, what are you doing here?" Hunny questions Pen as he shoves another piece of chocolate cake into his mouth. **_

"_**Pen?" Mori asks cocking an eyebrow at his seemingly annoyed lover.**_

"_**Takashi, I have a bone to pick with you." Pen growls pointing the finger at the hazel eyed host; oh no…I can tell this is going to be trouble.**_

"_**Onii-san, this is pointless." Lesha insists holding on tightly to her brother's middle. "Let go of it alright? What does it matter anyways?"**_

"_**What doesn't matter?" Mori wonders scratching his head rather confused.**_

"_**Who's uke and who's seme." Lesha states putting her hands on her hips. "Why does it matter who is dominate?"**_

"_**What's it matter!" Hikaru and I exclaim at the same time. "Excuse us ladies."**_

"_**Who is uke…" I begin as I waltz over to Lesha.**_

"_**And who is seme…" Hikaru adds taking Pen's side.**_

"_**Is a HUGE part of a relationship!" The two of us emphasize in unison.**_

"_**See." Pen glowers sticking out his tongue. "Takashi and I have to battle for seme."**_

"_**Well, I think it's pointless." Lesha replies rolling eyes at the three of us.**_

"_**That's because you're not a dude." Hikaru sighs shaking his head slightly.**_

"_**So what are you going to chew Mori sempai out about?" I ask as Pen taps his chin lightly.**_

"_**Ah! Glad you asked Kaoru." Pen smirks before starring coldly at Mori. "You're spreading rumors again!"**_

"_**What?" Mori asks looking pretty dazed.**_

"_**You're telling the guys that you're the seme in bed!" Pen glowers poking Mori's chest. **_

"_**Well you are…" Mori starts before Pen quickly backfires.**_

"_**TAKASHI!" Pen cries cheeks flaming red. "That's not true!"**_

"_**Tell that to the mattress." Mori chuckles slightly as Pen goes into a rampage.**_

"_**LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!!" Pen rants stomping his foot hard against the floor.**_

"_**Nii-san…" Lesha whispers turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment.**_

"_**Hey!" Hikaru suddenly shouts shutting up the two quarreling love birds.**_

"_**WHAT!?" Pen and Takashi hiss in unison.**_

"_**Jeesh." Hikaru whispers under his breath. "You want to know what Kaoru and I do to choose who is seme and who is uke?"**_

"_**Well…" Pen starts before Lesha interrupts him.**_

"_**If it involves smexy Twincest and shutting my brother up then yes." Lesha grins placing her hand against her cheek.**_

"_**Okay." Hikaru nods before looking at me with lust filled orbs. "You want to show them how it's done, Kaoru?" **_

"_**But Hikaru…" I stutter blushing lightly. "I thought you promised this would stay a secret between you and I."**_

"_**It's our trick still…" Hikaru breathes softly into my ear. "But we're just passing on the technique."**_

"_**Fine." I mumble exposing my neck to him. "Get on with it."**_

"_**Gladly." Hikaru smirks moving his lips towards my neck. **_

"_**How we tell who is seme…" I begin as Hikaru trails a wet kiss from the base of my neck to my jaw line. "Is finding out who can go the longest without becoming erect."**_

"_**Erect?" Hunny stutters gaping at the two of us.**_

"_**BRING!" Mori calls ringing a tiny dinner bell. "Host Club is over for today."**_

"_**Good thinking." Lesha winks as the princesses moan with disappointment.**_

"_**Scoot!" Pen yells scaring all but Hikaru, Myself, and Takashi out of the room.**_

_**Locking the door behind him, Pen then turns to Takashi. Taking the ebony haired sempai into his arms, it isn't long before Mori is recoiling as I am on the floor. It is going to be a long night trying to figure out which one of us is seme.**_

* * *

Well that was fun ^_^ I really hope you liked it Nii-san!! And remember if I get **FIVE** reviews I update!! Thanks ;)


	16. Undress Me With Your Eyes

*sighs* Sorry about taking so long to update, but I had some crap that I needed to sort out. *grins* but now that I am back let's get this Twincest fest on the road shall we? Since Halloween is coming up *cough* My favorite Holiday *sputters* I thought that I'd type up a special Hitachiin Halloween drabble. Hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

**SPECIAL NOTICE:** Yes, I am going to bribe you XD Those of you who love Takashi and Pen are going to love my new fic _Transferred By Chance_. It has humor, romance, sexy Yaoi, and even a tad of Twincest. If you check out the 1st chapter and leave me an awesome review *clears throat* I **WILL** write you a dedicated drabble for _Chastity Belts Are For Idiots_. You **have** to review though!! Thanks ^_^

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Undress Me With Your Eyes

**There's just no denying it. This year's Halloween is going to be the best one ever! Tricks, treats, and the biggest Halloween bash ever; what more could I ask for? Hearing the turn of the doorknob I turn around to see Kaoru entering our room with a bag under his left arm. Tossing what seems to be the contents of the bag at me, I watch silently as my double disappears into our master bathroom. The click of the door's lock the shower soon begins running. Damn it! Why'd I have to take a shower while he was out shopping? Looking down at the bag I spot the costume my brother had purchased for me at the what Haruhi called a **_Walmart_. **It was kind of like a cos-play for Kingdom Hearts 2; Red spiky hair, black trench coat, and eyeliner. I must be Axel. Stripping down to just my boxers I pull on my costume and tread to the full length mirror attached to our closet door. Checking myself out I give off a smile of approval; Kaoru knows me all too well. **

"**Having fun?" I hear a mischievous voice question from behind me.**

**Whipping around I see non other than my little brother dressed up in an identical black trench only with spiky blonde hair and blue contacts. Flicking my tongue across my lips slowly, I stalk towards my other half; his eyes widening with surprise all the while. Walking backwards trying to avoid my gaze, Kaoru stumbles clumsily onto our bed. Lying there on his back I bounce onto the mattress and straddle his hips playfully. Giving me a stern look as if to say **_I didn't spend half an hour shopping so that you could destroy the costume_ **I shrug my shoulders before pressing my lips forcefully against his. His erotic moans entering my eardrums, I match his intensity by grinding into him before mimicking his pleading cry. Clothes colliding with the throw blanket on the floor and sweat beads forming on both our foreheads, the two of us ground up against each other before hitting our climax. Groans of pleasure escaping our slightly pierced lips, Kaoru and I collapse on the mattress panting.**

_20 minutes later…_

"**Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki cries from across the room; the kingdom key swinging back and forth as he bolts towards us dragging **_Kairi _**along with him.**

"**About time the two of you showed up." Kyouya points out taking a glance at the clock silver hair shading his annoyed gaze.**

"**We were worried! Weren't we, Takashi?" Hunny questions pulling down his beak for a moment so that he can speak.**

"**Yeah." Mori nods as the goofy ears he is earring bounce up and down.**

"**Hey Hikaru, aren't you supposed to be wearing the Axel costume?" Haruhi questions seemingly pointing out the obvious.**

"**Yeah." I state brushing off the totally terrified look on Kaoru's face.**

"**Then why are you wearing Kaoru's Roxas costume?" Haruhi asks tapping her chin lightly; oh fuck.**

"**Um…" I stutter before looking to my brother helplessly.**

**Have fun explaining our little mix up to the guys, Kaoru. I'll go and grab us some punch.**

* * *

Oh gosh this one was fun. I love _Kingdome Hearts 1 and 2_! It's an amazing game. Not to mention that Roxas is pretty frickin' hot *drools* I've seen the Axel and Roxas pairing a ton on deviant art so I thought that they'd be a good fan fiction pair too. Alright **FIVE** reviews and I update!! Thanks ^_^

Hikaru- Axel

Kaoru- Roxas

Tamaki- Sora

Haruhi- Kairi

Kyouya- Riku

Hunny- Donald

Mori- Goofy


	17. Don't Be A Clouseau

*hangs head* I am not feeling very cheerful this week. My BF and I broke up and I feel very sad T.T I'm hoping that writing some smexy Twincest will help take my mind off the loss. Reviews will help ^_^ Thanks!

**Special Announcement**: You guys thought that I was kidding didn't you? Well you were wrong because _HikaruXKaoru4Life_ reviewed on _Transferred By Chance _and I am giving her this special drabble! THANK YOU _HIKARUXKAORU4LIFE!_ This one is for you ^_^

Disclaimer: No I do not own OHSHC

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Don't Be A Clouseau

_**Here we are. Where exactly though might be a good question. Ouran's elite Host Club meaning Tono, Haruhi, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and myself that is are standing in front of a giant Imax theater in the central part of town. Haruhi had been talking to milord a couple days prior to now about seeing a new horror flick, and low and behold here we are. Waiting in the longest ticket line known to man, Hikaru taps his foot impatiently on the side walk. Knowing my brother so well it's easy to recognize that his biggest peeve is waiting. Whether it be being stalled in a in a line of traffic on the freeway or having his time in **__bed __**be delayed, Hikaru is intolerant. Ignoring the sound of my twin's persistent tapping, I fixate my view on Mori-sempai. He seems to be looking off into the depths of the sea of traffic. Could he have invited someone to come along? Squinting at the shimmering vehicles I see a stretch limo pull up to the curb. Then just as the footman pulls open one of the doors, a flash of a person thrusts themselves at Mori. Snickering to myself I tap on Hikaru's shoulder, and point at the hazel eyed teen who's latched himself to the kendo champ. **_

"_**Look who decided to show up." I grin pointing to the tawny haired leech.**_

"_**Oh just peachy." Hikaru sneers looking to Mori and his boyfriend.**_

"_**Pen-kun!" Hunny smiles broadly looking up at Mori's cheerful lover.**_

"_**Hey Mitsukuni." Pen grins kissing Takashi's cheek. "And hello to you to, Takashi."**_

"_**Glad you could make it, Pen." Mori replies pecking his lover's lips lightly. **_

"_**So why are you guys all still standing in line?" Pen questions frowning at the enormous line.**_

"_**Well, captain oblivious if you haven't noticed there's a giant line of COMMONERS in the way!" Hikaru growls waving furiously at the crowd.**_

"_**Whoa, Hikaru calm down." I cry struggling to get a grip on my twin's flailing form. "Sorry Pen, Hikaru's a very impatient person. Also the heat may be getting to his head."**_

"_**Yeah, I think you're right, Kaoru." Pen laughs causing my brother to turn completely red. "Probably fried that tiny little brain of his."**_

"_**HEY!" Hikaru shouts his temper flaring as he stomps his foot around on the pavement.**_

"_**Mori, make sure to keep Pen out of Hikaru's reach. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto him for." I warn Takashi struggling to keep my other half from beating Mori's boyfriend into the ground.**_

"_**Right." Mori nods picking up Pen up and placing him on his shoulders away from my wild brother.**_

"_**Let me at him!" Hikaru snarls stamping his foot down hard.**_

_**Only this time his foot didn't collide with the pavement. His foot meshed with my own sending a wave of pain throughout the lower region of my body. Without even realizing it I let out a strangled cry causing Hikaru to immediately freeze up. Looking at me with an agonizingly painful expression and a gaping mouth, I suddenly feel my twin's slender arms wrapping around my mid-section. Gazing at me with glistening amber orbs Hikaru gently touches my cheek; his fingertips gently wiping away shed tears. **_

"_**Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru asks me looking into my eyes as his tears start to brim the outer edge of his lid.**_

"_**I'll be alright." I sniffle reaching up to touch his lightly tinted cheeks.**_

"_**Kaoru…please forgive me." Hikaru stutters gently kissing the top of my head. "Please forgive me for acting so carelessly." **_

"_**Hikaru, I love you so why wouldn't I?" I asks cocking my head slightly.**_

"_**THEY'RE SO CUTE!" The crowd who has turned around to gock at us cheers as if on cue. **_

_**And then I watch too stunned as clever Kyouya and the rest of the host club takes advantage of the sweet opportunity to pay for their tickets; leaving Hikaru and myself behind. Face turning red, fuming from the betrayal, I touch my brother's shoulder softly. Looking to him with pleading eyes I ask for him to pick me up, and to carry my to the ticket booth. Lifting me up and into his arms bridal style the crowd parts like the red sea and lets the two of us through to the front. Paying for the tickets, Hikaru and myself find a seat in the back away from the adoring onlookers of our act and the annoying sound of Tamaki's cell. **_

"_**Remind me to sucker punch Tono when we get out of here." I sneer looking to the gabbing blonde and the infuriated crowd.**_

"_**SHUT UP!" A man screams from the middle of the theater as Tono's cell goes off for a third time.**_

"_**I don't think you have to worry." Hikaru snickers softly. "He'll be thrown out less than fifteen minutes into the film."**_

"_**Guess you're right." I yawn snuggling into my reflection's shoulder.**_

"_**Gomen." Hikaru whispers kissing the top of my head. "I am truly for injuring your foot earlier." **_

"_**I'll forgive for now if you buy me a large popcorn." I giggle as Hikaru stares at me rather stunned.**_

"_**What about later?" My twin questions getting up out of his seat to purchase my favorite snack; well besides Hikaru or course.**_

"_**It all depends on how well you romanticize me under the covers tonight." I grin just as the previews end. "Hurry up now, Hikaru. The movie's starting."**_

"_**Yeah…yeah." Hikaru grumbles exiting the theater. **_

_**Man being the uke does have it's advantages doesn't it?**_

* * *

Well I hope that this one turned out okay. I got the title from one of the previews before the actual movie begins. It's the one with Detective Clouseau and his noisy cell phone. XD oh gosh cracks me up every time. Okay **FIVE** reviews and I update. Thanks!!


	18. 2 Scoops Or None

Oh my gosh it's been a while since I've updated for Chastity Belts. You must be going insane, right? Well to relieve you from further insanity how's about I write another drabble. I hope you'll like it ^_^

Disclaimer: No I do not own OHSHC

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: 2 Scoops Or None 

**Here's a fact that I think most people in general should know; Kaoru and myself love ice-cream. Ever since we were young it has been our favorite treat…well that was before we discovered sex that is. Anyways there is this one memory of the two of us getting a frozen dairy treat that will stick in my head forever. Kaoru has asked me several times to just forget about it, but I just can't bring myself to do that. We were just to adorable back then…**

"_Hikaru, don't be wandering off." My mother calls from the bright pink umbrella stand cart; she had brought us out to the park to play and get some ice-cream cones._

"_I'm not going far." I reply giggling as a duck swims over to the side of the little pond where I am crouched over at._

"_Mommy, I want to play with Hikaru." Kaoru whines pulling at her pant leg as she holds onto my twin's hand firmly._

"_Kaoru, can't you just stay here with mommy for a few more minutes? It's almost our turn." Mom sighs as Kaoru stretches for me._

"_But Hikaru is lonely." Kaoru cries puffing out his lower lip. "And I want to play with the ducky." _

"_Alright…fine." Mom breathes letting my younger brother run freely to the waters edge._

"_Hikaru!" Kaoru squeals hugging me tightly from behind._

"_Whoa!" I cry falling forwards into the mucky looking pond; Kaoru joining me in my fall._

"_Hikaru! Kaoru!" I hear mom yell as she races from the stand holding a double scooped creamy in her hands._

"_We're okay." Kaoru and I giggle in unison; this wasn't the first time we had gotten wet in our lives. _

"_Gosh, look at the two of you." Mom murmurs helping the two of us out of the duck pond. "Your brand new sweaters are covered in mud." _

"_Are you mad?" Kaoru and I ask meekly as we scuff our feet against the pavement._

"_No…" Mom answers reaching into our travel bag for a couple towels. "I couldn't be mad at you boys even if I tried."_

"_What flavor did you get?" Kaoru questions glancing at the dripping creamy in mom's hands._

"_I only had time to get one…" Mom moans looking to the long line of demanding customers._

"_That's alright. Kaoru and I can share." I smile tossing the towel aside reaching for our dessert._

"_Are you sure? I can always wait in line again…" Mom suggests just as the two of us take our first lick._

"_Nah." Kaoru replies licking his lips._

"_We share everything." I add tasting the sweet taste of mixed chocolate and vanilla._

"_I should have known." Mom chuckles shaking her head lightly._

"_Hey." Kaoru exclaims stopping mid-lick. "You have some ice-cream on your nose, Hika-chan." _

"_Really?" I question going cross-eyed for a moment only to see a frozen light brown glob on the tip of my nose. "Guess you're right." _

"_I'll get it." Kaoru replies moving our ice-cream away to touch the tip of my appendage with his tongue. _

"_Kao-chan!" I exclaim blushing bright red. "You could have used a napkin."_

"_Nah." Kaoru shrugs licking his lips. "I like Hikaru flavored ice-cream." _

* * *

Aw! That's too cute :3 The sad things is that I am allergic to chocolate and dairy T.T Oh well…if the twins can eat it then I'll be alright. Oh and just incease you're wondering the boys are like five or six here. Remember **FIVE** reviews and I'll update. Thanks a ton!!


	19. Footed Pajamas

I had a ton of fun writing that last drabble, so I though hell why not write another one just to say that I did. This is almost a gimme so be thankful for it. For those of you who have reviewed for the last chapter I thank you. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, OHSHC is not mine

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Footed Pajamas

_**First off all I have to say is Hikaru, you brought this one on yourself. I told you not to bring up that ice-cream memory again, but you insisted upon it. So now as they say not only in Rome but all over the world "pay back is a bitch". When Hikaru and I were young most people wouldn't believe this, but we slept in footed pajamas. And if I can recall there was this one time that was particularly embarrassing for the two of us.**_

"_I refuse." Hikaru bellows as mom holds up the monstrous pair of footed pajamas Aunt Martha had sent the two of us._

"_No way." I reply seconding Hikaru's notion._

"_Come on boys!" My coos holding her cheeks. "They're adorable."_

"_Maybe for a five year old but not two teenage boys!" Hikaru sneers glaring at his blue elephant pair._

"_They're gross." I say rather disgusted just looking at my orange giraffe pair. _

"_Please. Just try them on." Mom pleads batting her eyelashes. "For me?"_

"_Fine." Hikaru hisses grabbing my hand and dragging up the stairs. "Hope you get a kick out of dehumanizing your sons." _

"_Thank you!" Mom squeals clapping her hands together as my elder brother slams our door shut._

_Rolling his eyes after letting out a disgusted groan, Hikaru soon begins to undress; me following close behind. Soon stripped down to nothing the two of us pick up the dreaded nightwear off the bedroom floor. Taking a good ten minutes or so just to figure out where to put all our limbs, we both stand uncomfortably in front of our full-length mirror. Why in the world was something so hideous ever created?_

"_Wow, I so want to wear this to that slumber party we were invited to." Hikaru seethes sarcastically to his reflection._

"_Oh yeah we're going to look like fucking super models in this." I sneer wanting to take a near by shoe off the floor to chuck it at the dreaded likeness._

"_Yeah." Hikaru groans walking to the door. "Come on let's get going." _

"_Wait!" I say spotting something rather interesting in the back of Hikaru's Pjs._

"_What is it, Kaoru? Are you having second thoughts?" Hikaru questions rather hopeful._

"_Nah. I just noticed there were two buttons in the back of your sleeper." I giggle poking the star shaped fasteners._

"_Turn around a minute, brother dear." Hikaru chuckles spinning me around to glace at my behind._

"_What is it?" I questions arching my back to take a glance._

"_You have them too." Hikaru whispers unfastening the heart shaped badge holding the fabric in place._

"_Whoa!" I squeak as a feel the sharp smack of a hand across my rear._

"_You know." Hikaru murmurs looking at me slyly. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about our gifts." _

"_Really…" I stammer as Hikaru beds me over onto our shared bed._

"_Yeah…" Hikaru smirks biting my shoulder before going at it._

_About fifteen minutes later Hikaru and myself emerge from our bedroom. Mom holding a camera in her hands, and the back flaps of our footed pajamas wide open…_

* * *

Oh gosh XD I guess footed pajamas aren't all that bad now are they. Man *wipes tear from eye* all I could think about while writing this was a Christmas Story with Ralph's pink footed bunny pajamas haha! Alright **FIVE** reviews and I'll update. Thanks a ton!!


	20. Splish! Splash! Get In The Bath!

Oh my gosh it's time for me to submit drabble number twenty already! That means there are only four more drabbles of Chastity Belts left to go. I'm both happy and somber about ending the series. If possible I'd like to get at least 200 reviews and end this showcase with a BANG! Please help make the dream come true ^-^

Disclaimer: OHSHC is not mine

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Splish! Splash! Get In The Bath!

_Drip…drip…drip_

**I watch silently as another drop of hot water splashes into the giant wash basin. Tonight is bath night and I'm really dreading it. Most nights if my brother had asked me to take a bath with him, I wouldn't have hesitated. I would have already been in the tub bare bottomed with an erection just waiting to fuck him raw. Baths were supposed to be ritualistic experiences for us; a time where we really saw nothing different about our appearances. We were identical; perfect replicas of each other in everyway. The only distinction between us is that I have a small beauty mark on my left buttock, while Kaoru has one on his right side.**

**So why tonight am I so uptight about this little escapade in the tub? Why now am I so wary about taking a bath with my younger brother; the one I shared our mother's womb with for nine whole months? Kaoru has dropped the soap. My little brother, the supposed uke in the relationship has dropped the frickin' soap on the bathroom floor, and has asked me to pick it up for him. Dropping the bar of soap and asking another male to pick it up clearly symbolizes sex; anal sex. The kind Kaoru and I have all the time to be exact. So why am I freaking? Why am I having a meltdown over something so seemingly small? I have to be the uke tonight…**

"**Hikaru, are you going to get the soap or not?" Kaoru questions leaning over me as my back begins to hunch.**

**Dear lord, if you're out there. Please give Kaoru the strength he needs to get the job done, otherwise I might not be able to attend any more sermons for another month or two; you know how hard it is to sit in those hard wooden pews…**

* * *

Oh man *wipes tear from eye* Poor Hikaru. Let's all cross our fingers lolz! Okay so you all know the drill **FIVE** reviews and I'll make an update. Thanks a ton ^-^

Oh and here's a little extra note: The part about the beauty marks...hehe well I have one matching the one I put on Hikaru XD


	21. The Sandman

Okay people so right now I am having a tiny case of writer's block. It happens every so often and it makes it so I am unable to come up with any good ideas. So I'm asking you *points* the reviewer to send me a prompt for the next drabble. If I like the idea enough it'll appear in chapter 22 of Chastity Belts. Thanks a ton ^-^

Disclaimer: come on now you all know I do not own OHSHC. I just own the hot smut…the really smexy Yaoi smut *goes into smut coma*

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: The Sandman

_**Ao Nang Beach; the absolute most perfect island getaway. Miles and miles of white sand and the bluest ocean water; it's the perfect place to spend our winter vacation. For the first time in months it seems my brother and I will get to spend some quality time alone, just the two of us. Haruhi is spending some much needed time studying and catching up on school work. Tamaki and Kyouya decided to go spend their portion of the break in France. Takashi has dragged Hunny along to go visit Pen and his sisters. And Renge is off flirting with some cute American boys. Yes, Hikaru and I can finally be alone. **_

_**Letting out a large yawn, I watch as a couple gulls fly over my head. They look just as relaxed if not more than myself. Turning my head I hear the waves crashing against the beach's sandy shore. A strong blast of salt water sprit zing up and showering lightly over my tanned skin. Starring at the waves, it isn't long before my gaze drifts to that of my elder brother. There lying in the direct heat of the sun is Hikaru. I don't know how many times I've gone over this with him, but he should never sleep in the rays of the sun without sunscreen; not after what happened last summer that is…**_

Flashback

"_Hikaru, aren't you going to put on some sunscreen?" The amethyst eyed prince asked cocking an eye at my brother._

"_Nah, I need to work on my tan." Hikaru replied lying flat on his back in the warm summer sun._

"_If you fry, I don't want to hear you complain at work on Monday." Kyouya warned shooting him a death glare._

"_Me, complain?" Hikaru said dismissing Kyouya's warning. "I think you have me confused with Kaoru." _

"_Hey!" I hissed kicking a bit of sand into his eye. "I'm not the one who whines about the temperature of our bathwater or about what we eat or about who gets top and who gets bottom." _

"_What about top and bottom?" Hunny questioned licking the top of his strawberry flavored icecream cone._

"_Nothing." Takashi answered quickly before Hikaru had time to open his big mouth._

"_You just wait come Monday I'll be looking even hotter than I do now." Hikaru gloated lying back down on the warm beach._

Monday…

"_Don't say a word." My brother seethed sending a fierce warning in Tamaki's direction._

"_We're really not in the mood." I growled letting a hiss of hot air escape from my lips._

"_You look like a lobster." Tamaki laughed falling over backwards onto the floor holding his sides._

"_Or a cherry tomato!" Haruhi chuckled doubling over at my brother's appearance._

"_At least he's not complaining." Kyouya shrugged pushing up the rims of his glasses._

"_I'LL SHOW YA NOT COMPLAINING!" Hikaru shouted throwing himself at the dark prince._

"_Hika-chan, you're gonna kill Kyo-chan if you're not careful!" Hunny exclaimed trying to separate the quarreling hosts._

"_Kaoru, why are you so upset?" Takashi asked bending down so that our eyes locked._

"_I've been deprived." I moaned throwing my head back before stomping my feet._

"_Of sleep?" Takashi wondered scratching his head._

"_No, sex." I grumbled piercing my lips. "Hikaru is so fucking tender right now that I can barely even touch him; let alone screw him."_

"_What are you going to do?" Takashi asked as I got up and pushed my chair in._

"_I might consider "eating out" tonight." I groaned exiting the host club._

End Of Flashback

_**Getting up from my spot on the beach, I walk over to where my twin is lying. Bending over I take a fistful of the sand off the beach and open my brother's swim trunks. Tossing the sand inside it isn't long before I see Hikaru's golden orbs dart open. Letting out a yelp I chuckle softly as he dives into the blue lagoon like ocean water. Resurfacing my reflection glares at me harshly before stomping onto the beach and plopping down beside me. He doesn't have time to speak though, my lips collide with his and where rolling around in the scorching summer's sun. Biting his ear I whisper something into his appendage.**_

"_**I'm not letting you screw this vacation up for me." I growl licking the sand off his chest.**_

"_**What do you mean by that?" Hikaru questions looking at me curiously.**_

"_**Lying in the sun like that you were asking for a little more than some sand down your pants." I scold giving him an icy stare.**_

"_**Oh calm down. You woke me up didn't you?" Hikaru sighs pulling me tight to his growing erection.**_

"_**Next time you might not get so lucky. And if I don't get laid you're gonna pay." I warn as he rolls me over onto my back.**_

"_**Kaoru, I didn't know you needed it so much…" Hikaru laughs before I pull him down on me.**_

"_**Just shut up and go." I reply sucking on his nipple; if he makes me wait it'll be that last thing he does for quite sometime.**_

* * *

Wow! Kaoru is quite demanding now isn't he. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I had a good time writing it. Remember FIVE reviews and I'll update. Thanks!


	22. When Payback's A Bitch

Wow! At this rate I'll really get 200 reviews ^_^ You *points* the reviewers are really keeping my drabbles going. And thanks to some much needed help, I'll be using two of the ideas suggested to me to demolish the writer's block *waves MSSH20* TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK!!

Disclaimer: No *sobs* OHSHC is not mine

Special Thanks To: go-play-in-traffic- she gave me the awesome idea for this HikaXKao drabble so she deserves some credit

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: When Payback's A Bitch

**I bet most are wondering what the hell I am doing right now hanging upside down, bare bottomed, off the side of mine and Kaoru's shared king-sized bed. Well to answer the burning curiosity as of to why I am in this predicament, let me first start off by saying this is Pen's fault. Yes, I am blaming Takashi's boyfriend for the state I am in at this very moment in time; even if he isn't present in the room. I blame Pen because he is the one who gave my innocent little brother the idea that furry handcuffs and spankings were the best way to get back at someone for ruining their vacation. Ah, so now the horror of it all is seen. Yes, I fucked up back at Ao Nang. My stupid self decided not to use the sun block my brother had so generously offered to apply and I ended up getting burned to a crisp. **

Flashback

"_Hikaru, I'm going to the island's convenient store to pick up some stuff. Will you be alright here on your own?" Kaoru questioned as he prepared to leave our cabin right along the beaches shore._

"_No worries, Kao-chan." I grinned getting up off the bed to join him by the door. "I think your man can handle himself."_

"_That's what you always say until something goes wrong." Kaoru mutters rolling his identical amber colored eyes._

"_What could possibly go wrong?" I prodded as my twin fumed for an answer._

"_Well…" Kaoru began before I absentmindedly pushed him out the door._

"_Forget that I said that." I sighed shaking my head slightly. "Just go do what you have to do, and come right back. I think I'll be alright for an hour on my own." _

"_Are you positive? You can always come into town with me you know." Kaoru suggested as I let out a groan of displeasure._

"_I'd rather suck on week old cum than go into town. That place is so boring." I moaned as my brother shot a glare in my direction._

"_Honestly, Hikaru. Without me you'd be in a nursing home by the age of twenty." Kaoru rumbled walking over to the convertible parked in the driveway. _

"_Hey, that's a good indication that I need you to stick around. We're both almost seventeen now, so the nursing home is about three years away if you get rid of me." I teased as Kaoru put the keys into the ignition._

"_Haha you're a real comedian." Kaoru retorted as he pulled out of the drive. "Do me one favor before I leave, alright?"_

"_Sure. What is it?" I questioned as my twin chucked a pink bottle at me. _

"_Put on some damn sunscreen if you decide to go lie on the beach. You don't tan, you burn." Kaoru demanded prior to taking off in the direction of town._

"_Yeah…yeah." I breathed moseying on down towards the water._

End Of Flashback

**And before for you know it voilà! I have an instant sunburn and look like a frickin' lobster. Kaoru came back from town only to find me asleep and exposed in the scorching rays of the sun. My twin was so angry that he actually kicked me in the ribs and stalked back into our cabin locking himself in the bathroom. I don't know what hurts me more seeing him so pissed off or knowing that it is only going to get worse considering how "laying" him isn't an option. Anyways my brother ended up calling Takashi to complain to him about the situation, and somehow winded up chatting with Pen. Apparently it was Pen's idea to cart our asses back home, and low and behold here I am trapped in a set of handcuffs, bare bottomed, and upside down on our bed. Just peachy…**

"**Hikaru." I hear my brother call. I turn my head and look to the door. There standing in full cowboy cos-play is Kaoru; a long black rising crop in his hands. I can imagine what pain awaits me as my look-alike approaches. Pen, when I get out of these cuffs…never mind. On second thought maybe this won't be so bad after all…**

* * *

Ride 'um cowboy! Whoot this was fun to write XD Well, I hope you all enjoyed the 22 drabble. **FIVE** reviews and I'll update. Thanks a ton ^_^


	23. All I Want For Christmas

Oh my gosh I just realized that there are only twenty-seven days until Christmas. And seeing how X-mas is one of my very favorite holidays I thought that I'd get into the spirit by writing a Hikaru and Kaoru drabble. I'm really excited to hear the reactions. I hope you all like the twenty-third chapter of Chastity Belts. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: All I Want For Christmas

_**Damn, it sure gets cold out this time of year. But it's December twenty-third so I guess I shouldn't expect it to be in the nineties. Bundled up in a blue winter jacket, black mittens, and puffy earmuffs I follow after my brother who is anxiously peering into every store window we come across. It was Kyouya's idea to drag the Host Club downtown for some stupid publicity stunt. Apparently we're scheduled to be in some Santa parade; of course profit will be gained even if we don't make it out alive. Our beautiful mugs will be shown to all of Tokyo as we march in the neon lights of the city. Kyouya's master plan is to have us on a float advertising our specialties thus dragging in crazed female attention. Some days I really wish I didn't have an entourage.**_

_**Walking along the snow encrusted sidewalk, I see my twin gazing at a giant Christmas tree in one of the department store windows. It has been a long time since Hikaru and myself have had an actual Christmas tree in our mansion. Our father was never around to help set it up, and our mother can't stand the scent of pine. The only time I ever recall us getting a real tree was way back when we were five. We had spent the entire day picking out a pine in this giant lot and then going home to decorate it. Dad, mom, Hikaru, myself, and even the maids and butlers were in on the holiday cheer. It took Hikaru and myself on dad's shoulders to place the star on the top of the tree because it was so tall. It was the happiest December we had ever experienced. Then after dad left us, mom never bought another tree. She settled with a tiny ceramic one and gift cards to celebrate the season. Even though I'm not an adult I know the look in her eyes is that of anguish. Celebrating the holiday season will only bring back memories that she probably has already set her mind on forgetting. **_

_**Touching my Onii-san's shoulder gently, I point another store with lights hanging in the front window. Face beaming with joy Hikaru races off to the next shop. He reminds me so much of a child during this time of the year. Sometimes I wish I could be as light hearted as him; able to put myself on the line for my own personal enjoyment. I know deep inside though, that if I were to do such a thing, it'd just end in disaster. Treading after him I lean into the glass and point at a model train wrapped in a green ribbon; it looks exactly like the one I had circled in a catalogue five years ago. **_

"_**Remember how much I wanted that train, Hikaru?" I sigh pointing to the little electric train speeding around the track on display.**_

"_**Yeah…I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru whispers wiping away at his amber colored orbs.**_

"_**Nii-san, what's the matter?" I question suddenly taken aback by the sudden emotion transpiring in my twin.**_

"_**I just couldn't get you that train. The one thing you wanted more than anything else." Hikaru whimpers softly before looking at me with a somber expression plastered on his face.**_

"_**It's okay. You don't have to worry about me so much, Hikaru." I sooth rubbing his back gently. "I was happy just seeing you happy." **_

"_**I'll make it up to you." Hikaru replies swiping the moisture away with the back of his hand. **_

"_**Hikaru…?" I gape as he walks away from the window displays; this is really unlike him.**_

December 25th

_**The morning's rays break in through our giant French window. As if on cue two identical twin maids appear by the bedside with a cup of coffee; after firing Michi we hired the Adachi twins to work in our mansion. Rolling over onto my stomach, I turn my head to look at my reflection, only to realize that he's not even in bed. Getting up onto my feet and pulling on a robe, I clomp down the stairs into the mansion's sitting room. There sitting under a giant balsam fir tree is my brother the other members of the Host Club sitting on the couch. **_

"_**What in hell is going on here?" I question looking to the smiling faces dressed up in Christmas cheer.**_

"_**Hika-chan invited us!" Hunny giggles taking a bite into a piece of fruitcake.**_

"_**Hikaru?" I stammer turning to my blushing twin.**_

"_**Yeah, he wanted us to celebrate Christmas with you." Kyouya nods blowing the white pompom hanging off his Santa hat out of his face.**_

"_**And seeing how we're family, we just couldn't pass up the chance to come and see you guys." Tamaki squeals clapping his hands together excitedly.**_

"_**But Sempai you're not…" Haruhi before she was promptly interrupted by Takashi's hand over her mouth.**_

"_**Good work, Takashi." Pen grins giving his beau the thumbs up sign.**_

"_**Pen, you're here too?" I ask rather astounded that Hikaru would invite his "arch enemy".**_

"_**My sisters Le and Rai are your maids, so I thought I'd drop in to wish them a merry Christmas. I also came for Takashi and the fudge I was promised." The brunette grins holding onto his beau's arm. "There is fudge right, Hikaru?"**_

"_**Yeah…yeah." Hikaru sighs taking out a platter of chocolate, maple, caramel, and peanut butter fudge.**_

"_**Yes!" Pen exclaims stuffing his face with the sugary delights.**_

"_**Hikaru, I still don't understand why you'd go all this length." I say nostalgically as I take a seat beside him on the throw rug.**_

"_**When we were down street the other day, I realized something important that I probably should have a long time ago." Hikaru explains picking a large silver gift box wrapped in a gold ribbon out from under the colossal tree. "Merry Christmas, Kaoru."**_

_**Looking at the box for a moment, and then glancing at the crowd, I start to open the gift. Carefully removing the ribbon and unfolding the elegant wrapping, I soon come to the actual box. Cutting it open I peer inside the deep dark insides. Tears suddenly springing into my orbs, I pull out a model train tied with a green bow. And there written in delicate cursive hanging off a sting is a note addressed to me.**_

_Kaoru,_

_It's been a while since we've actually had a "real" Christmas hasn't it. Remember how things used to be when we were younger? That year dad hoisted us onto his shoulders to place the star at the tipity top of the tree? I could tell you were reminiscing about it while we were getting ready to join the others for the parade. Otouto-san, you've made it your duty all these years to make sure the holidays weren't ruined for the two of us. You even saved up all your allowance just to have mom buy us that rinky dink tree just so I'd smile. I've been so selfish, Kaoru. I'm your Nii-san and I'm the one who is supposed to be making things better. Let's start off the new year right okay? Let me actually take be the one to take charge of things. All I want is to see you happy._

_**Pulling my elder brother into the tightest hug I can muster, the two of us sit in silence for what seems like forever. Hikaru, is finally growing up, and I'm taking baby steps learning to become an adolescent once again. **_

* * *

Aw this was an emotional drabble. At first I was going to have it be something funny, but then it turned out mushy. I'm going to write a 24th drabble and have it be another wintry experience. Of course it'll be Hikaru's POV XD. I hope you enjoyed this one. **FIVE** reviews and I'll update. Thanks!!


	24. Blue Balls

*sighs* So as you all know this is going to be the last chapter of the drabble series _Chastity Belts Are For Idiots_. I've really had a ton of fun writing the drabbles and receiving so many reviews. If you'll believe it I honestly did not think my work would become so popular. Thank you all for making this happen and for supporting me. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I can finally say with a clear conscience that I do not own OHSHC

**Bold**: Hikaru POV

_**Bold/Italics**_: Kaoru POV

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Blue Balls 

_WHAM!_

**A frozen orb of fury comes flying at my face hitting my left cheek. Rolling up another ball of white I chuck the globe of snow at my target. Soaring in the air I watch my perfectly executed launch follows through striking my opponent in the back of the head. Glaring daggers at me, I see my brother prepare to roll up an additional sphere of icy slush. Ducking behind my tower of crystallized water, I peer over the fort for but only a second; there are more pallid bullets headed in my direction. Hearing the sound of ice and powder collide in an offbeat pitter patter, I strategically plan my next move. As soon as the fire has stopped and the only sound for miles is our heavy breath, I creep around the back of a pine, prior to tackling my Otouto-san to the ground. Falling into the pale powder beneath our feet, I proceed with my attack by giving my twin a whitewash until he begs for mercy and offers up a surrender. Gloating about the win like a child I flash my younger sibling an enlighten grin as if to say **_Better luck next time_ **without using my words. **

**Pulling his lower lip into a pout, Kaoru folds his arms across his chest and starts sulking. For a second I can swear I see Tono; maybe the guy's rubbing off on him.**

"**Kaoru, you shouldn't make faces like that." I laugh watching as the tiny cloud of breath rises from my lips and into the open sky. "It'll stick like that with this cold weather." **

"**I can't help it!" Kaoru exclaims rolling his amber orbs. "You beat me at everything that is athleticism." **

"**Oh don't whine. At least you weren't completely ripped off in the athletic department. As for brains I think you took all of mine in the womb. I'm about as intelligent as a box of rocks." I sigh knocking on my covered noggin. **

"**Well, I guess I can't argue with you there…" Kaoru trails off before roll onto his front.**

"**Hey!" I whine giving him a look of annoyance. "You're supposed to say **_that's not true at all, Hikaru. You're just a slow learner is all_."

"**Wouldn't you rather have me be blunt and spare you the pain later?" Kaoru chuckles as I sock him in the shoulder. "I was kidding! Man Hikaru, what are you drinking? Those power shakes all the meatheads at the gym are consuming?" **

"**Nope." I grin kissing each covered muscle. "This is all me, baby." **

"**Well, then." Kaoru replies in a sultry tone. "That's rather impressive, Mr. Hitachiin. All the guys must be after you with a body like this."**

"**Only one." I whisper bending closer to his face so that our lips are inches apart. **

"**Is he good looking?" Kaoru teases pecking my lips before pulling back to stare me in the eyes.**

"**You could say that he's a mirror image of myself." I grin pushing him back deeper into the snow. **

**Hot lips against burning skin, I fight to wrench open my brother's heavy winter jacket. Fumbling with the buttons, I can feel Kaoru working to get my ski-pants off. Bare chest finally exposed to the cold, I can feel my twin trembling beneath me. Removing my jacket as well, I place the warm winter layers beneath his shivering form, before going back to sucking on his now erect nipples. Moans escaping my siblings tightened throat, I can feel him grinding into my growing bulge; he's currently working with the zipper of my jeans. Pulling my growing appendage from the heated inside of my jeans into the frigid outside, I shiver violently as I feel Kaoru's mouth engulfs the entirety of it's length. Hearing him suck and tantalize the head, I let out a scream of ecstasy; this is almost too much to take.**

**Moving quickly and efficiently as beads of sweat freeze against our skin, I flip my younger sibling over so now he his crouched on all fours. Inserting myself into his narrow opening I hear a moan escape his lips as contact is made. Thrust for thrust in a matter of minutes we're both coming fast; our breath pending in ragged drags. Before I can blink the two of us are on the ground again; myself leaning over Kaoru's small frame. Moving off of my little brother, I watch as he stares at me with gorgeous golden-amber eyes. Lips trembling Kaoru gets up onto his elbows and leans in to peck my jaw. Then rising to his feet he offers me his hand. **

"**You're… in a… hurry." I laugh still panting from the exertion of our pleasure.**

"**I'd get off that snow if I were you." Kaoru warns chuckling softly as I cock an eyebrow.**

"**Hu?" I wonder looking down at the snow beneath my bottom. "What am I sitting in dog piss or something?"**

"**No, but your balls are turning blue." Kaoru cracks up breaking into a fit of hysterics.**

"**Haha very funny." I grumble rising to my feet. "I think I saw some early stages of frostbite on yours."**

"**Come on." Kaoru chuckles pushing me towards the mansion. "I'll run you a warm bath."**

"**One condition." I add slipping my fingers through his.**

"**What is it?" Kaoru asks looking me up and down as we pull on our jackets.**

"**I get to drop the soap this time." I smirk as Kaoru shakes his head softly; man is this going to be a long night.**

* * *

XD Oh man that was a whoot! Alright guys so this was the last chapter of CB…unless…well you're just gonna have to wait for the 25th appreciation chapter to find out what I plan on doing. Thanks a ton ^_^


	25. BONUS CHAPTER

Well hey there lovelies! So seeing how I submitted the last chapter of _Chastity Belts Are For Idiots_ to the series, I thought that I'd write a little appreciation chapter. It'll include a small drabble featuring our favorite couple, some author commentary, and a special thanks to all of you who have submitted a drabble to the series.

* * *

**Author Commentary with the stars:**

Me: Okay so I started CB way back in November

Hikaru: You couldn't update any faster?!

Me: Hey! Have other things to do besides update on FF you know

Kaoru: She's right you know

Hikaru: *grumbling*

Me: Anyways, over this period in time I've had a few questions that have popped up about the drabbles ect.

Kaoru: Questions like what?

Me: Well, first off where in the world did I come up with the name _Chastity Belts Are For Idiots_?

Hikaru & Kaoru: *snickering* We know!

Me: *rolls eyes* Me too *grinning* To answer that question I actually got the name from something I spotted on Hikaru

Hikaru: O.o Have you been spying on my Lesha?

Me: *shifty eyes* Maybe…

Hikaru & Kaoru: O.O what did you see?

Me: *giggling* I think the whole world saw it boys

Hikaru: T.T

Kaoru: *blush*

Me: During the screening of the Ouran High School Host Club anime Hikaru and Kaoru are seen in bed together during one of the episodes. Anyways Hikaru is spotted wearing an elephant shaped chastity belt, and it really got me thinking

Kaoru: So that's what that thing is XD

Hikaru: *blush* Shut up…

Me: Alright so another question I received not too long ago was what in the world is a cream horn *drools*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *thinking dirty thoughts*

Me: *smacks boys heads together* Perverts…

Hikaru: Ouch *rubs head*

Kaoru: Lesha, you're mean sometimes

Me: I know *grins* So for those of you who want to know what a cream horn is let me tell you. It's a little funnel shaped pastry filled with white cream-like frosting. The kind I get are non-dairy so I can eat 'um. *goes into cream horn coma*

Hikaru: *snaps fingers*

Kaoru: I think we lost her…

Hikaru: Well then, how about we answer one more question

Kaoru: Okay ^__^

Hikaru: Says here that people are wondering who Pen is *growls*

Kaoru: *wacks Hikaru with rolled up newspaper*

Hikaru: Hey! What you do that for?

Kaoru: Be nice *glares*

Hikaru: *groans* Fine *folds arms across chest*

Kaoru: Okay so Pen is Lesha's Nii-san and he just so happens to be dating Takashi. The two met a long time ago when Pen transferred to Tokyo from America to be with his twin sisters (our maids) Rai and Le (lesha)

Hikaru: if you want to get a better understanding of the situation and why Pen and I don't exactly see eye to eye read _Transferred By Chance _

Kaoru: *looks to Hikaru* So now what?

Hikaru: *poking me with a stick* Hu?

Kaoru: *slaps hand away* Stop that!

Hikaru: *shakes head* What else do I have to do?

Kaoru: *winks and spreads legs* I don't know…

Hikaru: O.O *jumps on Kaoru*

Kaoru: *moaning*

Me: *waking up from cationic stupor* Hika-chan, Kao-chan?

Hikaru & Kaoru: *Having hot Yaoi smut on floor*

Me: *squeals like a fan girl and passes out again*

* * *

*****Bonus Chapter*****

Chastity Belts Are For Idiots 

Early dawn was peaking through the curtains in the Hitachiin Manor. Rolling over onto his stomach Hikaru let out a grunt as he stretched his arms out over his head; it was a Monday his least favorite day of the week. Kaoru sharing the sheets with his elder brother sighed softly as a warm morning breeze blew on his face through a crack in the open window. Amber-honey eyes blinking awake the younger of the two could smell hazelnut coffee brewing in the little pot downstairs; this was his favorite time of the day. Gazing down at his still sleeping brother, Kaoru gently swept a piece of lingering ginger colored hair out of his face. It was moments like this that made life as a twin so great. Peering fondly down at his elder, Kaoru watched in silence as Hikaru shifted himself onto his side. It was then that there were two tiny knocks and the entry of the Hitachiin's personal maids Rai and Le.

"Is Master Hitachiin awake yet?" Le questioned carrying a cup of coffee and a saucer in her hands.

"He's waking up as we're whispering." Kaoru chuckled gratefully as he took the warm beverage into his hands.

"Master Kaoru?" Rai asked looking down at a snoring Hikaru. "What is that around your brother's waist?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Kaoru replied flicking the little metal elephant located in the same spot Hikaru's member should be at.

"Yes." Rai smiled as Kaoru tried to suppress a bout of laughter.

"It's a chastity belt of course." Kaoru grinned kissing the elephant's trunk.

"Why would you need one of those!?" The twin maids exclaimed their eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Promise not to tell?" Kaoru whispered softly before pulling a key out of the nightstand beside him.

"Promise!" The girl cried nodding their heads vigorously.

"Mother doesn't know this, but the two of us have a key to the belt. She makes Hikaru wear it because she's afaraid that he'll take advantage of me in my sleep. What she has failed to realize is that I let this go on willingly." Kaoru beamed as the girls let out a squeal.

"So you two are intamate!" Le cheered holding out her hand to her sister. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"You made a bet?" Kaoru wondered cocking an eyebrow.

"Rai thought all those bumps in the night were rats." Le chuckled accepting the twenty graciously.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Rai pouted blushing deep crimson.

"Hey Kaoru!" Le exclaimed taking another glance at the sleeping redhead.

"Yeah what is it?" Kaoru asked petting Hikaru's head softly.

"I think Chastity Belts really are made for idiots seeing how anyone can get out of them." Le giggled pulling her sister out of the room.

"Hm…maybe you're right, Le." Kaoru smirked unlocking the belt hiding his brother's growth. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

Love Is BeastN

RockerGirl0709

SuikaChan555

Livi-kunxXxChibi-Chan

HikaruXKaoru4Life

Anime Goddess101

Coalrose92

ZeroV

Any94

Yowazuppeoples

Kitsune Hinote

Penguin070594

Simply Whimsical

AbsoluteAddiction-x

Hitachiin-fangirl

Fangirl94

Nifest

TokyoHana

ImNotRandom14

Go-play-in-traffic

Sarateehee3

LURVEuALL

Hitsu4hinaeva

They-call-me-Squire

Chiaki Harukaze

Rayne Marie

Kaoru-chan19

River-kun

PrettyAmethystPrincess

Alexilailhorox

And to all of those who have favorited/added/alerted me and CB

It was thanks you all you guys that this drabble series was even created. Thank you all so much for everything.

* * *

**Future Plans**

So as you know CB is now finished. I'm proud of the ending and how everything has worked out. My plans after I sum this up is to complete some of my other pieces of FF and then hopefully get started on my TamakiXKyouya drabble series. If you have any title ideas let me know and I may use it. Oh, and if I get enough ideas I'd be more than happy to start up a sister series to CB. The Twincest shall live on!!

Thanks for all the help, support, and reviews!

~leshamarieinuyasha


End file.
